Triple Threat - DP 3 Sentence Fics
by avearia
Summary: Three Sentence Fics. Two characters plus an AU equals profit. - Next up: "Time Travel AU - Danny gets stuck in the past with a familiar, still-living face." (By Request: SpokenIdeals - Danny and Poindexter)
1. Try The Gouda - It's Dairy Fresh!

Triple Threat - DP 3 Sentence Fics

_Three Sentence Fics to break writer's block. Two characters + an AU = profit._

_Requests: from Pterodactyl - Dairy King and Vlad. No AU requested. _

* * *

Characters: Dairy King, Vlad

Restauraunt Critic AU

—

**Try The Gouda - It's Dairy Fresh! **

Vlad Masters was the most vicious and feared food critic in all the Great Lakes, and when he penned his scathing review of the Dairy King's Palace - slamming the restaurant's slow, homebred service, lackluster menu, and the cheese-drowned house specialty - he was certain it would condemn the restaurant to close its doors for good.

"Butter biscuits," he muttered two weeks later, when he dropped by to revel in his success and instead discovered the venue still open and even _bustling, _many of its patrons giving him the stink-eye from their tables; "…how is this place still _open?_"

"Well, I did have a speck of help," said the owner, the Dairy King himself, giving a carefree smile from across the counter as he drizzled Wisconsin cheese over freshly toasted nachos and offered Vlad a free sample with a smile, "…but everyone knows that customer loyalty's stronger than a rich man's hearsay, don'tcha know?"

* * *

_A/N: Now that I've finished transferring all my 3 sentence fics over from tumblr (see my other story, "3 Sentence Fics - Danny Phantom" if you're interested in that) I'll be putting all my new 3 sentence fics in this story here. _

_Requests still open! Please send me two characters, or an AU, or both, and I'll have fun with it! _


	2. A Day In Your Shoes

Triple Threat - DP 3 Sentence Fics: Two characters + an AU = profit.

_By Request: from SpokenIdeals - Danny and Kwan. No AU requested.  
_

* * *

Danny and Kwan

Mindswap AU

—

**A Day In Your Shoes**

Kwan's biggest concern, the day he fell asleep in his own body and woke up in Danny Fenton's, was that he'd miss the upcoming football match and let his team down.

Danny struck a rather generous deal; if Kwan-in-Danny's-body promised to skip school and lay low until Danny could 'figure this out', (he'd muttered, vaguely), then he'd go to school as Kwan _and _play the match—which, to be honest, sounded like some kind of trick, but Danny delivered in spectacular fashion with four tackles and a 12-0 game.

The trick ended up being Danny's 'lay low' direction, which Kwan failed at _spectacularly _when, about an hour in, playing hookey and wandering around the local museum, Kwan somehow phased directly through the floor—(like he was some kind of freaking _ghost!?)—_wound up in a top security artifacts vault, and, whilst freaking out, soundly got himself arrested.

* * *

_Side note: The many ghostly shenanigans of Danny's life are very odd from the perspective of someone who is not in the loop. _


	3. First Aid Friendship

Three Sentence Fics to break writer's block. Two characters + an AU = profit.

_By Request: from __GhostWriterGirl-1 - _"_Gray Ghost where both Valerie AND Danny don't know the other's secret identity, but they're college roomates and help patch up the other's wounds when they come back from fighting ghosts."_

* * *

Valerie and Danny

Mutual Secret Identity & College AU

—

**First Aid Friendship**

"—Val, is that you?" Danny's voice drifted through the house, catching Valerie off guard; she cursed inwardly, unaware she wasn't alone in the fraternity house until that moment, and stuffed her ectogun in the top drawer of the bathroom vanity to hide it before he saw.

"Just, uh, looking for the first aid kit!" she sing-songed, trying to play it off casual, because unlike the gun, she had no way to hide the injuries from her latest fight with Phantom before her housemate popped his head around the corner.

"This is the third time this _week_, how did you…" Danny squinted at her bleeding arm, suspicious—Val noted, with a start, that he'd picked up a new black eye since this morning—but he shrugged and beckoned her forward, muttering, "…Sorry, pot calling the kettle black - the kit's actually in _my _room, come on over and I'll help stitch you up."


	4. Trigger

Triple Threat - DP 3 Sentence Fics: Two characters + an AU = profit.

_By Request:_ _angel of darkeness - "Vlad and Valerie, adopts Valerie as a baby; father/daughter relationship"._

* * *

Vlad and Valerie

Father/Daughter AU

—

**Trigger**

"I know you want to try your hand at the ectoguns hanging on the wall of my study," Vlad said, head bowed as he signed some paperwork, resolutely not looking at his daughter, "…but those weapons are much too dangerous for a young lady, so my answer is still no."

"But _Dad,_" Valerie whined, brushing her wiry curls away from her face with one hand, the picture of teenage insolence, "I'm _fourteen, _and I've been practicing with nerf guns and arcade shooters since you adopted me a _decade _ago — Paulina and Kwan and even that Fenton kid say I'm the best shot at laser tag, and _his _parents trained _him_ how to shoot ectoguns, you know!"

"…All right," Vlad says, at last, jaw set in a rigid line as he looked up at her, his eyes flashing that strange magenta color that Val could never quite explain; "…You'll get into those guns sooner or later, I suppose… and, regardless… I think it's about time you learned a few of the family secrets."


	5. Out of the Spotlight

Triple Threat - DP 3 Sentence Fics: Two characters + an AU = profit.

_By Request: Dylan asked for "Ember and Danny friendship."  
_

* * *

Ember and Danny:

Friends; Rock Star AU

—

**Out of the Spotlight**

Danny called them 'cooldown days' - he was a guitar tech with the road crew, after all, and he was smart enough to recognize that even if Ember _loved _the fame and attention, she, like the instruments she played, needed to be unplugged and pulled out of the spotlight when she started to go haywire from the chaos.

"Thanks, babypop, I… think I _needed _this," Ember murmured, not looking away from the screen as she clutched a video game controller in one hand and dug into a cold pizza box with the other.

"Don't mention it, Em," Danny glanced around the room—at the messy bed, the sheet music strewn across the floor, the blinds shut tight to keep prying eyes at bay—then at Ember, her trademark black leather discarded for baggy ash-gray t-shirt and jeans, her hair hung loose around her shoulders, her face scrubbed bare of makeup, showing heavy bags beneath her eyes—"…After all," he added, "That's what friends are _for._"


	6. Monologue

Three Sentence Fics to break writer's block. Two characters + an AU = profit.

Requested by: Pterodactyl

* * *

Characters: Ember and Amorpho

AU: Theatre Kids AU

**—**

**Monologue**

"Stop trying to steal my spotlight," Ember snapped at her co-star after rehearsal, cornering him behind the college theatre.

The kid they'd picked for the male lead wasn't much to look at - pale, grayish skin, red-rimmed eyes, and a plain face still half-hidden behind the broken white mask (damn his quirky method acting), but despite his overall forgettable appearance, he still had the gall to smirk and murmur, "I believe it's called Phantom of the Opera, not _Christine _of the Opera - or am I wrong?"

"The play might be named after _your _character," Ember hissed, throwing her blue-dyed hair over her shoulder with a flourish; "…but we both know that in the end, they'll remember _my _name."

* * *

_Kudos to Currently-Lurking for suggesting the AU, these two characters needed a good setting to wrestle each other for attention. Don't know what Amorpho's human name would be in this AU - but leaving him anonymous seems fitting. _


	7. The Hacking Elite

Three Sentence Fics to break writer's block. Two characters + an AU = profit.

Requested by: SpokenIdeals

* * *

Danny and Technus

Hackers AU and Human AU

—

**The Hacking Elite**

He was Nicholai Technus, Master of Technology, Cyber-Crime Lord and Ruler of the Dark Web, and for the _life _of him, he could not figure out how this script kiddie, no-name brat kept _hacking into his private server. _

"Identify yourself, Child!" he screamed at his computer, rapidly tapping keys to disable the ransomware frozen to his screen; when at last he cut into the program's backdoor and regained control of his computer, Technus found that someone had hacked into his black market transaction files, rifled through his contact list, and - worst of all - renamed everything with one exceedingly bad pun after another.

Technus dug through his code, scouring for any trace of identification, but the guy was a ghost, clearing his tracks like an expert - absconding with his data like a Phantom in the night.

* * *

_This is more Tucker's territory than Danny's, but I imagine in this AU, they're a team. Sam's a hacktivist, keeps her ear to the chatter for new targets, Tucker's the software junkie who pulls off impressive feats, and Danny's the Phantom, who physically breaks into places for on-site hardware hacking and in-person Phishing for info. _

_Technus, as you can see, is a mastermind who's a bit too full of himself and ready to be brought down a peg. _


	8. Beware the Tolling of the Bell

Three Sentence Fics to break writer's block. Two characters + an AU = profit.

Requested by: Pterodactyl

* * *

Box Ghost x Lunch Lady

Post TUE

—

**Beware the Tolling of the Bell**

"No one's seen Phantom in over a year," said the Box Ghost to his wife, gazing out over the green expanse of the Ghost Zone stretching, shattered, before him.

Beside him, his daughter whimpered, and the Box Ghost gripped her hand in his, comforting and protective as he went on, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect Box Lunch—she told me she faced Phantom, or at least, his younger self, but—she's safe now."

"After his tyranny, his rampage - he's gone, and we're _finally _free," the Box Ghost said, a tear leaking out of his one good eye; he tore his eyes from the scenery at last, to look down at the gravestone, all that was left of the Lunch Lady after Phantom's vicious attack three years ago - "…I just wish you were here to _see _it."


	9. Wait a Tick

Three Sentence Fics to break writer's block. Two characters + an AU = profit.

Requested by: SpokenIdeals

* * *

Danny and Poindexter

Time Travel AU

—

**Wait a Tick**

"Hot _dog, _you're from the _future?_" Poindexter asked, dropping his armload of textbooks to snatch up a shiny titanium gear, one of the many pieces of Danny's time machine that'd rolled across the sidewalk. "Like with flying cars, and robot maids, and - wowza, I have so many questions!"

"Give me _that—_" Danny snatched the gear out of Poindexter's hands, cast a glance at the sparking remains of his tech sprawled across the sidewalk, and groaned, "…Oh, Clockwork is gonna _kill me._"


End file.
